This new variety of African violet plant was discovered by me in 1982 after crossing Seed Parent Holtkamp Hybrid 36/1 and Pollen Parent Rhapsodie Astrid, at Hayward, Calif. With subsequent propagation of the new plant by means of leaf cuttings at Hayward, Calif., this plant has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.